The Infected Chronicles:Book 1:Mutations
by FrostyFlakes
Summary: A woman who was infected with the virus boards a truck full of unimmune survivors heading to New Orleans.Chaos ensures. Infected point of view.Teenage for violence and language.May change rating.
1. The Spread

Chapter 1:The First Mutation

Lily Ronalds knew she was scratched. But she lied and got on a truck full of survivors who are not immune,travelling to New Orleans to the evac station. She thought to herself,"I am immune. If I'm not,they have weopens here to shoot me if I turned into one of them."She shivered at that thought. Little did she know the did she know being scratched by a Boomer injected with mutated strands from CEDA that escaped could cause so much harm. It was hours later and Lily convinced herself she was immune, and she praised God."Thank the lord!"she cried with joy,until,she felt a burning sensation in the stomach."UghhhhhH!This is...so..n..not happening.",Lily moaned. All that convincing and it had to go like this!It felt like her insides were flaring up,and suddenly her neck started to enlongate itself and her belly seemed to be bloating up,filling her with searing pain.

Lily could not hold back and let out a piercing scream,waking everybody up. "What the hell is-"a lady said before screaming when she saw Lily wirthing in pain."She's mutating! Kill her!"another person shouted in fear. A gunshot rang and blood flowed out from her bloated stomach. The shooter smirked."No one's gonna get infected now." He jinxed it. Suddenly, a puddle of lumiscent green liquid flow out, burning the soles of and shouts came from inside the truck. No one could exit,as the truck's back door was locked,leaving them to burn in the corrosive puddle of acid. The driver did not particularly care. His job was to get the survivors to New Orleans, then he can rest at the evac zone.

When they reached the evac zone,the truck got pass the security checks,even as it is hard to believe. The driver scrambled out to reveal the new survivors,and everyone was eager to see the new batch of people. When he open the latch,a long tounge wrapped around him."ARGH!!!!!!",he screamed,"Get this tounge away from me!".As on cue,a gurgling groan could be heard as vile bile flew around,hitting the survivors at the evac zone. The zombies in the truck ran out,infecting anyone they saw. The lucky ones got out untouched,thou the evac centre was now a hot spot for zombies,but to the citizens or New Orleans? A safe haven.

Author's notes:Sorry for this short chapter,this is my FIRST ever story. Give me ideas,and I might use them!So this is how New Orleans got infected,and cliffhanger,plus,the next chapter WILL definitely be longer.


	2. New Orleans

Author Notes:Hi! Sorry for the rather crappy beginning. I hope you'll forgive me. I promised a longer chapter right? Yes,here it is!

PS: The Infected point of view will debut in this chapter,just for a while. It will progress further later. I promise.

When Timothy escaped the horrors of the evac station,he felt a trickle of water on his face. It started to rapidly increase in quantity,and droplets of it fell on the pavement. The sun beat down relentlessly on him. "Why did I kill her!",he though miserably. He remembered shoving her into the path of the oncoming horde,hearing her anguish-filled screams the horde beat down relentlessly on her body. He manage to get out,unscathed even,but loss a valuble person he loved and knew. His girlfriend Alicia.

He cried for a long time outside the evac station. It was suddenly becoming dark,as if nature wanted to rub salt on his wounds and it began to rain heavily. After it began to shine,which was hours later, Timothy started to compose himself,but only manage to feel slightly better. "I must...I must warn the citizens! I'm sure Clarissa and Jarell had went already. But I'll check." Miriculously, he found an abandoned car. He was not religious,but he praised God. "Thank you!" he whispered, before stepping into the car. The ignition keys were still in it. He actually started to feel better.

It was a little less then an hour when he arrived. The city was deserted. papers were flying everywhere. He found it odd. "Why is there...." he thought, before being chilled by another thought. Clarissa,or Jarell was infected before arriving here. He shut out the thought, and decided to travel on foot, as a precaution. Every step beig taken felt like an hour. He half expected a infected to jump out and attack him. After moments of wandering, he heard a soft whimper behind him. He spinned around, realising he had no weapens with him. "Oh Jesus, help me!" he thought silently, before walking towards the sound. As he inched closer, a figure suddenly jumped infront of him, with a machete in her hand. "Gah!" Timothy screamed. Only then the girl realised he was unaffected by the spread. "Sorry." she said,softly. Timothy raised himself up. "It's Ok. Im Timothy. What's your name?" Timothy asked curiously. He had not met a living soul since the evac station. "I'm Kellie. It's nice seeing someone uninfected since this two people came in,warning us about the evac station being overruned. Nobody believed them. Until the guy. Yes the guy turned into one of.............them." She obviously had discomfort is saying the word. "Then he started infecting almost everyone,and we could do nothing because the damned military refused to let us keep any kind of guns." Timothy felt worried by then."What about the girl?"

"The girl? Oh,she's with me and a bunch of 3 other survivors. Follow me." Timothy nearly fainted. So it's true! "He could not believe it. New Orleans was overrun and nobody knew about it. But, he decided to follow Kellie.

They sneaked threw alleys,climbed stairs to the roofs of buildings and jumped across the alleys through the roofs, occationally slashing the zombie standing in their path. They came to a red door, with a saferoom sign beside it. " Quick! In here! " Kellie ordered. A coughing fit could be heard somewhere near. Timothy decided to run, until he could hear a horde attack. "Shit!" he shouted. They must be attracted by the noise when she tackled me just now! He mentally cursed himself before sprinting to the saferoom,with Kelly just infront the door, opening to let him in. "Quick!" she shouted.

Smoker's POV

I felt adralenine rush through me, as i shot my tounge and ensnare the man who just barely escaped my tounge. I heard him shout Smoker after i withdrem my tounge. I felt this battle fury in me, like all the other time. I have this feeling everytime, like the others. I decided to give another shot, miserably failing again. He rushed into the inpenetratable door. I felt anger rising in me. How could this happen! I let out my battle cry, and slashed the nearest zombie to me. I,like the rest,hated when they escaped without harm from our reaches before we kill them, or just gravely hurt them. When they exit the inpenatratable door, they always recover their strength to fight! We think that there is mystical objects in it. I cursed one last time before running away, finding the next ambush point.

Author Notes: Hiyas! Did you like it? Lol, Smoker failure. Anyway, another update for you, and please review! And, sorry to the military, but this is fiction only!


	3. New Faces

AN:I have not fixed up the virus, but I'm planning to do it today, tommorow or at Monday , so , please forgive me if this chapter ain't good. Oh yeah, this took place BEFORE the Left 4 Dead 2 cast came to New Orleans,You will get to meet the survivors at New Orleans aat the safe room and one of them will not make it out in a horde attack next, or meaby this chapter. Yeah, i like teasing you readers. The infected point of view will not appear here, because this is a introductory chapter of new survivors! =P

PS: Here's how the survivors look, including Timothy and Kellie. I forgot to mention how they look,sorry!

A survivor point of view:I saw a tall man about 6'2" who looked around 26 arrived in the saferoom with Kellie. He had short, spikey blonde hair and had a pair of georgeous blue eyes. He was built well, wearing a pair of tennis shoes and a white tee and blue denim pants. I could not take my eyes of him. Damn, I think I've fallen in love again. Shit, this is a zombie acopolyspe! Get yourself together girl! Ain't no time to get all lovey and dopey like that. Still, i could not stop giving is face one last gaze. My heart fluttered and i child myself again.

Timothy had noticed a female,who admired his face,looked young,had beautiful green eyes,and had fair colored skin and slightly long brown,silky chest length hair wearing a pink tank top and white jeans who looked slim and had a slightly flushed look to her face. He could'nt stop starting to blush. Until, Kellie interrupted his thoughts by asking, "Where's Clarrisa, Ryan and Nathan, Felicia?". Felicia then manage to shift her gaze to a slightly pudgy teen who had short hair red hair,shiny brown eyes and wearing a long sleeved striped shirt that was blue and brown , with green army pants and sneakers. "Oh, they're scavenging for guns. They plan to escape to a bridge as the military said there was a evac centre there, and frankly, we know Clarrisa is immune. She survived longer then 6 hours with that nasty cut that damned zombie gave her." Felicia drawled, then asked, "Who's he?". I remembered Clarrisa. She always had the beautiful red lips that he grew to notice, the short black hair and the blue hoodie that matches her eyes, the orange sneakers and the light brown sweatpants that matches Alicia's eyes......He wanted to cry right there and then but he eventually did'nt. "Oh, I'm Timothy, Felicia. Nice to meet you." he answered politely.

"Hey,guys!", a voice that sounded like a guy appeared through the door with Clarrisa and another guy. "We found some survivors!", came Clarrisa's voice. "They're Desmond, Shawn and Lauren!". Timothy and Felicia could tell they were excited, like themselves. A guy, who introduced himself as Nathan had moppy red hair, he was scrawny, but suprisingly strong and had a striped shirt that was also blue and brown and had the same eyes like Kellie and had army pants too. Ryan also introduced himself. He had blonde hair, a nice tan and was wearing a singlet, showing off his buff body. He was wearing red bermudas and sneakers that was red and white. The girl that was not Clarrisa, who Timothy knew shuld be Lauren had silverly blonde hair, a pair of green eyes and wore a white jacket over a carise colored tank top. She had a indigo skirt on. Shawn was pudgy, but not extremel overweight, just slightly. He had black hair, looked asian and had a pair of deep black eyes that were suprisingly big. He wore a loosely fitting shirt that was orange and bermudas that was brown and white, but dirtied with mud shoes. Desmond was the quite tall guy that had orange,spikey hair like Timothy, and had brown eyes and wore a pendant shaped like a skull. he had tattoos on his body, was slightly buff and had a army green shirt and jeans, with army sneakers.

Clarrisa then broke the silence by saying,"Okay, lets introduce ourself by saying our agaes! I'm 26,shockingly." He could see eyes widening. He could not help but smirked at that. She looked around 20. "I'm 18, like Shawn here and Desmond is 21." Lauren then said, cautiously. " I'm 19, and my sister Kellie is 18." Timothy knew that was going to be said by Nathan, but still felt a little shocked, like the rest. "I'm Ryan, and I'm 30." That was another huge shock for the survivors, including Timothy, who replied, " I'm 24." Felicia then softly told the group this, "I'm......only....25." Timothy went to rub her ont her back,knowing how embarrased Felicia was,but feeling a wierd connection when rubbing her, and he felt......

AN:Cliffhanger!Ah, sorry if this is no good, I have no experienced at fluff. This is my first ever fluff.


End file.
